Leviathan
"It allowed many to hear what "they" were saying. Sometimes ignorance is best, but your curiosity turned out for the better." --Angela Leviathan is a large blue snake-like creature, normally curled up, with hollow eye sockets. It's tail shows off and points towards the door, which is clustered and covered in blue orb-like fruit. Its special ability is "White Snake". If the employee loses all mental health or Leviathan has been in a bad mood for too long (2-3 minutes) then their orbs will turn red and this ability will activate. It will activate Leviathan will drag the employee in and give them a piece of their tail, which the employee will take a bite out of it. The employee will be fully restored in health from the fruit, but their mental sanity will drain (if it hasn't already). If the fruit is red, the employee will start gathering more fruit, and passing it to other employees, which will pause for thirty seconds before eating it if not doing any tasks, and eat it right away and go back to their task if assigned one. If they are not preforming any tasks and eat the fruit, the employee will become hypnotized and pass the fruit along too, and lose most/all mental sanity. If the employee is preforming a task, when they preform it, the type of task immediately switches to a Nutrition task, as the employee's skin erupts into a bundle of fruit and counts them dead. Employees can be stopped from eating the fruit if clicked on several times (in which they throw the fruit away), but it's highly likely you won't be able to save all of them from how many fruits the victim employee gathers unless the game is paused. Origin Leviathan's origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Leviathan responds best to amusement work. They like consensus and nutrition, and hate violence work. Like most Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a low amount of energy when distressed. In order to complete the observation, the player must eat a piece of fruit when the prompts arise. * When exposed to amusement, Leviathan's stress levels dropped, and produced more energy. * Employee has previously been working on a weaker anomaly. Soon after, they were hypnotized and passed the anomaly's fruit-like orbs around the facility for consumption. * It appears Leviathan urges employees to consume it's fruit if the employee had previously been working on a ZAYIN or TETH anomaly. * From what is seen, consuming an orb from Leviathan while it's mood status is good or neutral results in the employee's health status being restored and a mood boost from Leviathan. Not only that, but the employee became temporarily has a higher success rate in consensus. These orbs may be beneficial to employee health if consumed blue. Encyclopedia Entries ... * A large snake who's purpose is to feed the hungry and let allow people to hear the truth. It allowed people to hear voices they could not hear before. * Whomever consumed a fruit of the snake will gain the power to hear what animals, and to extension, anomalies, were saying. However, some may be hit with a negative psychological effect, as they are not used to hearing those voices. * Once, there was a snake and a king. The king would always keep the snake hidden inside a warm room of fire, as they were large and the kingdom would see them as a threat, when the king wanted to keep the serpent as a pet, and so they could taste the serpent's tail as a delicacy every so often. One cold winter, famine destroyed many parts of the kingdom. Crops would not grow and withered. Water froze and irrigation was down. Many starved as the king watched what they had built up in horror and helplessness. The king was killed in a riot, blaming him for the lack of food, as the snake broke out into it's chamber and into the cold snow. * Despite being cold blooded, it persevered, and served it's tail like fruit so the people would not reach the fate of starvation. It was a hero. Many families rejoiced as they believed they'd be able to survive the harsh winter on the amount of food the snake would grow. A small piece of one of the snake's fruits was nutritious and filling, and was deemed a "perfect crop". The snake was glad it was able to save these people, and it was no longer alone. * Two weeks later, at the peak of winter, many villagers started hearing voices. Voices of animals. Unfamiliar with these, they soon lost their sanity. Others, who withstood the mental drain, combusted into bunches of fruit like a cluster grapes. The snake panicked, and just one week after trying to save these people, they were dead, either from going insane, being murdered by others who had gone insane, combusted into fruit, or died of starvation. And the snake was alone again. Flavour Text * Leviathan pushes it's tail a bit closer to the employee. * tries to avoid eye contact with the creature during work. * starts to feel hungry inside the room. * Leviathan jokingly curls around the employee. shivers and continues with their work. * Leviathan oddly gives a look of sympathy. * Leviathan picked up with their tail, before gently putting them back down. * Hopefully doesn't have a fear of snakes. * Leviathan gives off a soft hiss. * (If employee has eaten fruit) Leviathan checks if the employee is alright in a motherly fashion. * (If employee has eaten fruit) Leviathan smiles, and says "hello" to . Trivia * The fact that Leviathan is based around a snake, and it "hypnotizes" employees by glaring at them, may be a reference to how snakes are said to be able to hypnotize people with their eyes. * This story is based off of a lesser known Grimm Brothers's tale, "The White Snake". The fact that employees become temporarily better at consensus after consuming a piece of the snake may be a reference to how the protagonist of the story could commune with animals after consuming a piece of the snake, with the abnormalities (mainly) replacing the animals. * Leviathan is partially based off of the creator's OC, but there are various major differences. Gallery Leviathanencyclopeida.png|Encyclopedia picture.